Marcando territorio
by sonrais777
Summary: Un gato debe marcar lo que es suyo, y Félix Agreste es un gato en toda regla que gusta marcar lo que le pertenece, incluyendo a su amada Bridgette no importando siquiera el lugar.


**Hola a todos! Siento que tengo un poco abandonado esta clasificación así que vamos a poner otro granito de arena por aquí, o mi gotita de sangre XD. Espero que les guste, agradecimiento a Thomas Astruc y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Marcando territorio.

Capítulo único.

La fiesta anual de la compañía Agreste era un evento de gala en que todo mundo estaba invitado y ese año se realizaba en el último piso de uno de los más magnánimos y modernos edificios de Paris, con una perfecta vista y el espacio más que suficiente para albergar a todo el mundo. Siempre era la misma rutina en esas fiestas, la gente hablaba y picaba algún bocadillo que ofrecían los meseros hasta que se daba el discurso, después se sentaban para cenar los elegantes platillos puestos y después de más charla se daba una despedida para que todos se fueran. Era una fiesta como cualquier otra, bueno, casi…

Félix miró con claro odio como otro modelo se acercaba esa noche a Bridgette. Era el sexto chico y ya no lo podía soportar más. Estaba a punto de romper la copa de champagne de su mano.

Y es que esa noche Bridgette estaba particularmente hermosa, y no sabía si besarla o estrangularla por ello. Esa noche Bridgette vestía un hermoso vestido de su creación, corto, en corte en A de un color blanco perla de escote amplio que dejaba ver gran parte de sus hombros dejando unos tirantes gruesos que parecían dobleces en los hombros. El vestido se abría a la mitad a la altura por debajo del pecho dejando ver debajo otra tela debajo de color rosa pálido nacarado que conformaba la falda y la parte de atrás de la tela blanca bajaba hasta sus rodillas en una caída preciosa que se movía con ella. Su cabello suelto, recogido de ambos lados con dos broches de perlas, sus zapatillas blancas adornadas con unos brillantes de brillos rosados, en su cuello tenía un collar de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón y en su muñeca izquierda llevaba el brazalete a juego con otro diamante de corazón rosa. Todo eso combinado con ese suave maquillaje la hacía ver como una adorable hada. Pero eso provocaba que cualquier idiota se le acercara a su novia. Exacto N-O-V-I-A.

-¿Te ocurre algo Félix?- preguntó su padre, Gabriel Agreste que iba vestido de un traje azul grisáceo con camisa blanca y pañuelo gris claro.

-Nada. No me pasa nada padre.- contestó dejando la copa a medias en la charola de uno de los meseros que pasaban. Por fuera se veía tan imperturbable como su padre, por dentro quería destrozar a esos idiotas que se acercaban a su princesa.

Pero tuvo que admitir con pesar, y por supuesto con clara furia, que esa situación era culpa suya.

Y es que Félix temía que si su padre supiera que estaba con Bridgette, este podría provocar algún daño a esta solo porque no la considerase apropiada o de su propia clase social. No quería, pero mientras conseguía las armas necesarias para llegado el momento hacerle frente a su padre, tenía que permanecer en secreto. ¡Pero ya no podía más! Y estaba seguro que Bridgette lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sino ¿por qué de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía? Era eso o que Plagg tenía razón y se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-Si me disculpas padre, acabo de recordar algo.

-¿No puede esperar? El discurso es en cinco minutos.

-Es algo urgente, pero intentaré estar de vuelta en el banquete.

-Haz lo que debas hacer.- le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza y Félix asintió antes de irse.

Bridgette caminó por el elegante salón que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Movió su cabeza un poco y tomó con cuidado un canapé que le ofreció un mesero embobado por su belleza. Sonrió complacida, siempre le decían que no parecía de alguien de su edad, así que había aprovechado ese aspecto que normalmente le molestaba para arreglarse esa noche. No se daba cuenta como algunas la miraban con clara envidia y otros con deseo, solo se llevó a sus labios rosados el canapé para degustarlo. Siguió admirando el salón con atención que no vio cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló tras una columna hasta una puerta que daba a las desiertas escaleras del lugar a diferencia del ascensor que era usado por todos, obviamente porque estaban en un décimo piso. Y ante la intimidad de ese espacio ella sonrió al ver a Félix tan guapo en ese traje negro de camisa de cuello alto que no necesitaba corbata.

-Félix.

-¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas al venir así?- ella parpadeó confundida.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta como veo. ¿O es que tengo algo malo?- pregunto con inocencia al mirar su ropa por si se había ensuciado o algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-No, no es eso es que... ¿Lo haces para provocarme? Esos idiotas te están rondando y...- Bridgette lo miraba de forma que se dio cuenta que en efecto ella no se daba cuenta de nada y casi pudo escuchar las risas de Plagg que agradecía se había quedado con Tikki en el bolso que Bridgette había traído y rejado en recepción.

Ahogó un grito desesperado.

-Me vas a matar...- Bridgette sonrió y se puso de puntitas alcanzando a besar su labio inferior, ya que esos años habían dado un gran estirón a Félix apenas llegando a su hombro con las zapatillas que traía puestas.

-Eres un gato celoso. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Bridgette...

-Aunque Joseph me ha invitado a cenar, como amigos tú sabes, y Antoine quiere que le ayude en la próxima sesión como su ayudante y ¡ah! Nicolai, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de él?...- sabía que lo estaba provocando y no tardó en ser puesta de espaldas contra la pared con Félix sobre de ella con una expresión furiosa que le recordó a su contraparte felina antes de que atacara sus labios. Bridgette gustosa le aceptó, sus manos rodearon su cuello y ninguno dejó espacio libre entre los dos.

Bridgette disfrutaba esos momentos.

Cualquier chica en su posición estaría furiosa de que su novio la escondiera como si fuese un sucio secreto. Pero Bridgette no. Comprendía el miedo de Félix de que su padre metiera las narices en lo que tenían, cuando le dijo que debían ocultarlo ella le sonrió y solo le hizo prometer una cosa, que pasase lo que pasase ni se le ocurriese dejarla por otra para aparentar y que el solo seria de ella. No podían culparla de hacerle prometer eso, había visto demasiadas novelas con su tía Sabine y eso la tenía algo traumada por el cliché, pero quería estar segura y Félix se lo prometió entre las sabanas de su cama con besos y caricias. Además, esos encuentros a escondidas que tanto molestaban a Félix la excitaban a más no poder.

Bridgette sintió sus dientes en su labio inferior, pequeñas mordidas que eran reemplazadas por su lengua excitándola y convenciéndola de abrir su boca y dejar que explorase a su antojo. Ahogó un gemido en ese beso y pudo sentir las manos de su novio levantar la parte delantera del vestido. Ella pudo sonreír cuando se separaron apenas unos centímetros y un hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios. Sin perder tiempo Félix atacó su cuello y Bridgette gimió ante la tortura de esos besos que la derretían, sintiendo ya su excitación por sobre la ropa y se aferró a él como si este fuese a desaparecer de entre sus manos, estando encantada cuando sintió como la tomó del trasero para alzarla y obligarla a sujetarse más en él.

Félix estaba extasiado con esa suave y cálida piel, el aroma a fresas, vainilla y canela llegaron a su nariz en una combinación que la hacía perfecta, que la hacía… ella, tan única para él. Sus dientes rozaron una marca que hizo en su cuello que seguro se volvería morada en poco tiempo.

-Eres mía Bridgette. Que no se te olvide my lady.- su cálido aliento golpeó su clavícula provocando un escalofrió placentero.

-Y tú eres mío mon chaton.- volvieron a besarse, desesperados, con la pasión a flor de piel y en el caso de Félix con un instinto primario y animal de marcarla.

Bridgette exclamó al sentir como bajaba su ropa interior blanca de encaje y la alzaba más obligándola a mover las piernas hasta que la pequeña prenda se deslizó en sus piernas y así estas se enredaran en su cadera. Las sandalias de sus pies cayeron y fue que se maravilló de la asombrosa habilidad y agilidad felina de Félix cuando desabrochó su pantalón y bajó lo suficiente para liberar su ya excitado e hinchado miembro y rozarlo en su entrada.

-Bridgette…

-¡Sí!

Una mano se aferró al saco del traje y la otra gustaba de enredarse y despeinar esos perfectos y sedosos cabellos de oro incitándolo a seguir. Con un gruñido gutural entró en ella de una sola y cruel estocada que le quito el aire y el movimiento comenzó en un delicioso vaivén que de inmediato la hizo estremecer gimiendo por él. No era lento, y tal vez no estaba totalmente lubricada, pero se sentía plena y llena, el nivel de placer subía a grandes escaladas y no tardó en mojarse lo suficiente al sentir el bombeo en su interior. Y expresarse en bajos gemidos disfrutando de ello. ¡Oh, cielos! Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no renegaría de nada.

Félix la sujetaba con fuerza, manteniendo el ritmo e intentando controlarse un poco, pero su poco autocontrol pronto saltaría por la ventana cuando sus labios dejaron los de Bridgette y pudo escuchar esos deliciosos gemidos que lo volvían loco junto con ese interior apretado y cálido.

-¡Félix! ¡Félix! ¡Ah! ¡Chaton!- las embestidas comenzaron a volverse más crudas. Escuchando sus pieles chocar en cada embestida y la mezcla de fluidos. Eso era la gloria... tan cerca… casi…

Y no llegó.

Bridgette se sorprendió cuando la separó de la pared, Félix se detuvo cuando había estado tan cerca y ella gimoteó su nombre frustrada al no haber podido tocar el cielo. Félix aguantó la risa y la recostó sobre las escaleras que iban a la azotea, apoyando las rodillas en los escalones y con su brazo izquierdo la envolvió de forma protectora para de forma sorpresiva continuar arremetiendo su interior con más fuerza y velocidad.

-¡Féliiiiix!

-Sujétate a mí… Maldición estás... estás matándome.

Era rápido, duro, caliente, podía sentirlo palpitar cuando golpeaba hasta el fondo haciendo un sonido que le pareció obsceno.

Bridgette gimió su nombre nuevamente y sus labios atraparon la tela oscura del traje al no poder atrapar su piel. Su respuesta fue tan exquisita que sus caderas se movieron con más fuerza, casi imitando el movimiento de un taladro, buscando el resquicio más profundo de su ser. Bridgette se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como bombeaba en su interior cada vez de forma más profunda y contundente. Estaban perdiendo el control, todo era placer, lujuria, amor revueltos en ese torbellino de sensaciones que los había envuelto solo para volverlos locos en aquel exceso de violenta explosión de lujuria que les hacía perder la cabeza.

La mano de Félix la tomó de la cadera para alzarla y entrar más adentro haciéndola gritar. Ambos llegarían a un clímax explosivo. Los pies de Bridgette apenas y tocaban los escalones con las puntas de sus dedos en un débil apoyo solo con sus manos aferradas en los hombros de Félix, ya no podía más… pero al mirar su expresión se derritió de ternura y éxtasis al ver el sudor en su frente arrugada en su ceño fruncido en un gesto de esfuerzo y placer que hizo que acariciara su mejilla y lo besara deseando fundirse por completo con su alma. Y ese beso fue el detonante para ambos de caer en el completo caos al llegar a la cima del placer en gemidos y gruñidos ahogados en sus labios.

Félix la lleno de su esencia y ella sollozaba a lo bajo al sentir ese calor llenar cada rincón de su ser. Al terminar, Félix casi cayó encima de su amada, exhausto y tan saciado y pleno como su princesa.

-Félix...

-Mmm...

-Sin ofender pero... los escalones me están matando la espalda.- Félix rió a lo bajo y se apoyó en sus brazos para verla.

-Cuanto lo siento princesa.- Félix le ayudó a levantarse y arreglarse, ya que él fue más rápido en hacerlo. Como la cenicienta le puso sus zapatillas, no sin darle uno que otro beso a esas piernas que lo volvían loco. Ella acomodó su vestido, su cabello y al buscar sus bragas las vio colgadas del dedo de Félix que sonreía de una forma perversa y felina.

-Me encantaría quedarme con estas.

-Olvídalo. Son mis favoritas y todavía recuerdo las negras que nunca me regresaste.

-¿Y no sabes por qué?

-Me doy una idea.- se las quitó y se las puso. Después Félix le dio un beso rápido en esos labios ya faltos de labial.

-¿Llevas algo para tu cuello?

-Como siempre minou. Si logro llegar a recepción donde mi bolso tengo una mascada que hace juego con lo que llevo.

-Te cubro, my lady.

Cuando salieron el largo discurso del señor Agreste ya había terminado y todos procedieron a dirigirse a las mesas para comenzar el banquete, lo que le dio a Bridgette la oportunidad perfecta de ir a por su bolso. Félix fue a con su padre para comenzar el banquete y momentos después cuando Bridgette regresó con una mascada blanca Félix le sonrió discreto mirándola con deseo. El banquete siguió sin contratiempos y al momento de la despedida, Bridgette vio a Félix hablar con su padre y luego dirigirse al podio, era claro que iba a dar la despedida ese año en lugar de su padre. Entonces nota al señor Agreste acercarse a ella y ella le sonrió. No había nada de raro si este hablaba con su aprendiz y el señor Agreste al ver la mascada alrededor de su cuello bajó ligeramente los hombros y habló en un tono bajo para que nadie alrededor escuchase.

-Siento mucho que mi hijo aun no haya hablado conmigo sobre su relación. Espero que lo haga público pronto.- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente.

-No se preocupe. La verdad me encanta este tipo de encuentros.

-Siento que mi hijo me tiene en tan baja estima. Pero tengo la culpa de eso.

-Le aseguro que diga lo que diga Félix le tiene un gran respeto y cariño. Pero ambos necesitan tiempo.

Aquella conversación daba lugar a la respuesta obvia. Gabriel Agreste sabía todo sobre la relación de su hijo con su aprendiz. Y la culpable había sido Bridgette que habló con este anunciando en ese entonces como declaración de guerra que haría lo que fuera para estar con Félix dándose cuenta en esa conversación de lo equivocado que estaba Félix sobre su padre. El señor Agreste solo buscaba la felicidad de su hijo y si era con ella los apoyaría, aunque Félix opinase lo contrario. Bridgette se sintió mal por eso, pero estaba segura que el tiempo y la convivencia obrarían maravillas en ellos.

En el podio Félix comenzó con el discurso de despedida y Bridgette lo miraba embelesada. Fue en ese momento que de nuevo uno de los modelos se acercó a ella para invitarla a salir y dispersos en diferentes lugares del salón, otros esperaban la oportunidad de invitarla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ningún Agreste, aunque Félix no se estaba divirtiendo como su padre. Este rechinó los dientes pero volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que haría siendo Chat Noir.

-Y antes de despedir esta agradable velada quisiera anunciar en estos momentos a todos los presentes mi compromiso con la hermosa señorita Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, próximamente Agreste.- aquello fue suficiente para figurativamente cortarle las pelotas a todos los posibles pretendientes. Las mujeres boquearon como peces, otras gritaron junto con uno que otro hombre, y otros aplaudieron y felicitaron. Gabriel sonrió tras su copa y Bridgette miró a Félix con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida al adivinar por qué lo había hecho. Vaya gato territorial que era, pero tenía que admitirlo ella adoraba ser marcada por él.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, dejen review nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
